


Limbo

by Its_Just_me



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Karaoke, Limbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_me/pseuds/Its_Just_me
Summary: There exists a section of limbo just for our judges their siblings and the fallen children.Here the multivese collides watch as they interact in a safe violence free area.





	1. The beginning

"￦h4t 4r3 ¥0μ d0!n& fr!$k" a mans voice echoed strangely within the void as if a thosand others spoke with him. A little monochromatic child pause in her work to regarde the looming specters of shadow and light with a small secretive smile "~ why hello black W.D. GASTER, white W.D. GASTER. i am merely dabbling in needlework. ~" her voice was like little silver bells. Silent the Gasters watched her return to her embroidery. Admiring the way the her masterpiece began to take shape a section of the void no bigger than a laptop turned into a breathtaking brocade threaded with a thousand colors... In the void... A place devoid of color... "Fr!$k ￦h3r3 d!d ¥0μ &3t th0$3 thr34d$" a smirk played upon her young face. "~ i borrowed them. ~" she singsonged a mischievous giggle ticked at the edge of the tone, and now they could see it the teal and canary of Underswap, the deep blue and gold of undertale, the ruby and umber of underfell, and finaly the amber and purple of swapfell. All accented with fine filiments from other worlds a flash of pink and lilac denoted underlust. A flare of pink mother of pearl the storyshifts. A taint of bloody blues and oranges told the tale of the genos. Surrounding the picture a monochrome border speling out the rules of this new dimension as wella as its name.   
Frisk dropped her needle with a giddy grin watching as all her borrowed supplies reconnected withtheir universes seemlessly as if the realm had always been their.   
Giggling as she felt souls explore her creationshe leaned close whispering "~ i can't wait to seen what happens next, welcome my friends to Limbo. ~"


	2. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont own undertale

Papyrus was... Confused... Yes thats the word. Last he remembered he was in the foggy hall tween snowdin and water fall... Not in this... What would you even call this? The walls were marbled in blues, reds, and yellows, from the softes pastel to the brightest neon. The floor in black and white. There was a large kitchen set in to one wall but somehow there was a bowling ally in the exact same place, and cadicorner a ballet studio with a fireman pole, on the third wall sat the entrence to a large training room /shooting range.  
"hey. new guy welcome to limbo. its karaoke night so grab a number and get in line." A lazy drawl came from behind him. Papyrus turned around to see the largest entertainment center in the multiverse. Two humongous speakers boxed in a 60" flat screen tv. Set on a 6" hidh stage in the center of the wall. A karaoke machine rested of to the side and a foot press operated light system sat in the front. A small edgey sans rocked out behind the mike. A red slash across his chest glowing visible even in the flashing lights. Standing directly infront of papyrus was a mirror wearing a durnt orange hoodie and black basket ball shorts with a glowing red ribbon flouting about his neck. Stunned papyrus stared at his doppelganger in bemused astonishment. The alternate papyrus smiled softly "you okay pal?" His voice was a soft lazy drawl similar to papyrus's elder brother but still obviously in papyrus font. "WHO ARE YOU? WHATS GOING ON? LAST I REMEMBER I WAS TRYING TO CONVENSE THE HUMAN TO STOP FIGHTING HOW DID I GET HERE? WHERES SANS? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME? WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE RED LINES ON THEM?" The questions poured out with nary a thought, especially the last one, but it was true papyrus realised. As he stared at the throng of skeletons and children crowded in the room before him even if upon closer inspection some of rhe children had red splotched rather then lines. "welp ain't you a inquisitive one. in order of first to last: i'm honey. the answers for 2 an 3 are the same. you died, sans is likely still in your world, i look like you becuse i am you... or at least an alternate you. the glowing red marks are our killing blow. while ya're here ya'll need a nickname... but don' worry basics got ya covered. welcome to your first stay in limbo blossom


	3. Basic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basics turn at the mike.

Honey gently towed his younger double through the arche way that seperated the theater room from the main hall.  
"Thoom" the sound of the cheering crowd echo ing music and basic singing seemed to hit them like a wall. Intent so thick you could swim in it. The screen behind the stage played scenes from pasifist neutral and genocide routes. Tears trailed down caramel cheeks a sweet tenor echoed over the sound system 

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

A swiftly smothered hitch in their breath as sobs threaten to claim their throat but they choked it down and contenued to croon out their song

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood’s run stale

short choppy brown hair bushes gently over closed almond eyes, a pink tounge peekes out over thin mocha lips as basic nervously shifts their weight.

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There’s nowhere we can hide

Softly swaying basic begins to dance as their voice picks up gaining courage and power. A quick breath before belting out

~No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come~

"come on. the line is over here." Honey murmured on Blossoms mastoid bone gently guiding the dazed skeleton through the pulsating throng of kids teens and adolescents.

~When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide~

The strobeing lights caused honeys white bones to take on a pearlesent sheen complementing the iridescent apperance of his orange hoodies reflective lining.

~Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide~

Honeys smile was a beautiful thing in that moment true and real reflecting the energy of the beating drums his grip gentle but firm as if worried the undulateing crowd would sweep blossom away.

~When the curtain’s call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl~

Honey slid through the throng of people like a phantom slipping effortlessly by oblivious dancers leaving nary a hair disturbed.

~So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made~

Blossom wasn't nearly as cordinated but even when he slamed into someone they mearly corrected their balance and contenued to dance.

~Don’t want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don’t want to hide the truth~

"Most the kids here can't really inter act with us." Honey explained demonstrating by waving a hand in front of the teens before thems face.  
Red hair tickled over a lime clad sholder and brown suspenders as the girl bebopped in place but showed no signs of noticing the phelange almost clipping her nose.

~No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come~

Blossom scanned the faces around him pausing as a bizare phenomenon made its self known to him he was surrounded by people completly swallowed by the surging crowd... But he there were only 16 diffrent faces. 8 human 3 skeleton 3 goat, 1 lizard, 1 fish. and surfing the crowd was that annoying dog!

~When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide~

Honey smiled "the kids souls are trapped by the final curse of the barrier The fallen prince can't pass on without the first fallen child, the human souls can only pass on as a group, and the last fallen child has free the monsters and then die of natural causes without resetting untill then they're trapped here... Waiting"

~Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide~

"Comeon it does no good to dwell. I want to introduce you to some people i know." Honey ushered a pensive blossom on.

~They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go~

Stary bluse and smoky red met blossoms googly eye stare head on as a bubbly short skelaton pumped his hand excitedly chattering on about how fun limbo was, how great blue was at karaoke but cherry ( its red. Or fell) was almost as good and he was next so don't worry.

~Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how~

Blossom happened to glance up before freezing in shock as his sockets locked with the pintsized psycho who'd stabbed him not even thirty minutes ago.

~When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide~

Their eye remained locked for the rest of the song the kid on stage pouring every regret in to their words trying to communicate soley threw the lyrics their pain and grief.

~Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide~

Basic faded out to continue their rain of dust filled with grief and pain but still determined to see this threw to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So votes for blue, honey, and blossoms songs?

**Author's Note:**

> This next experiment seems interesting very interesting... What do you two think.


End file.
